


Origin of the Super-hero X

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Multi, OCs-Freeform, Serious storyline, morbid jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714





	1. Chapter 1

{ In another Universe } 

{ Finland }  
{ 8: 00 am } 

"Keep the gun away from the kid." In his casual attire, the fifteen year old stood before the child whom had been crippled in fear. There 'Yon' stood before the attacker, the attacker laughing at this teenager's attempt in being the brave one. " You really think that you can be a hero? There are no heroes! Just nutjobs! killers! Rapists!--" Cut off from his sentences, Yon grabbing his wrist as he swayed it to the side. And his other hand taking grasp on the free hand, then he hurtled his skull against the other's sculpture. the other took quite the force into his own face. "A-are you okay, mister?" The child's arm outstretching towards the man, seeing his own hand compressed against his forehead to try and recuperate. This was quite reckless of him to come always unarmed to his foes, he tried not to curse under his breath. "I'll be.. fine." He grunted. 

 

Shuffling away from the other, blood only streamed down the enemy's forehead. Unintelligible words under the enemy's breath, Yon had to be on patrol for the other people - wait something not to far from his range of hearing, heard. 'Danger? It's been a rough beginning for me. I'll have to keep pushing forward.' This sure is life, his head felt a whirring pain for shortly about a few moments. It fades away, he ran forward to the direction of ruckus was going on about. It sounded like something was up, wait that kind of commotion didn't sound right - like a volley of bullets being fired into one direction, silently he followed the sound of bullets. 

 

{ To the commotion } 

"You can have it your way, kid. There's no way getting out of this!" Bullet holes filled through walls, glass structures - Ferris ducking at a mail box. This form of cover wasn't smart, there wasn't much weapons provided for herself to defend herself against things that moved in the speed of sound. "This should be the opposite, with me running all over your guts and bones. This really isn't the most fair thing you can do against a lady." Responding to them, only getting a few more bullets fired at her mail box. Sharply it cut her cheek, ignoring the pain instead of being a chump about it. At the corner of her eye, looking at the side of the mail box to notice a certain figure. One by one, the men falling down by a certain civilian. 'Who is that? Whoe--" "WATCH OUT!" Then a volley of bullets piercing through his torso, there - to them they thought he was going to fall over just like any corpse would after facing multiple bullets in the chest. 

 

'Ignore the pain..' He looked forward at the other men, narrowing his eyes at the still standing men. "What the hell are you?! Some sort of freak?!" "STOP THE SHOOTING!" With anger expressed, he thrown a blow hard enough to send the two remaining foes to each other. The one before Amado had been punched hard enough that it'd send them back to a car. 'Huh, the strength seems to be improving. A--gh...' He knelt down to the ground, spitting out blood from the hills of his pink. Ferris walking over to the location of the injured man, a sleeve to wipe across his lips. "You need to be patched up." "Right, why would I need one." "You tell me. You're the one bleeding!" His eyes looking upwards at the woman, she grabbed on his arm as she placed it over his arm over her shoulder. Helping him off of the ground, having the medical degree to help this man whom had saved her life. 

Finding a clear spot, she placed him on a bench. Setting him across the bench , lifting up his tee shirt's lower part to expose his skin. The wounded spot, picking through her pouch hanging right beside her. 

{ After the procedure } 

"Who are you first? Before I proceed to making morbid jokes!" "Me? YonYon Romeo. Just trying to be a hero." "Ferris Haveden. Rookie. Well, how's the start of being a hero? Tempting enough to kill?" "I wouldn't consider killing, it's against my moral to. There's just been quite alot I've been through." "Liiiiike for example?" "I don't share information with strangers." "Stranger! Oh! Aren't we friends?" "Yes, except I just met you. It's different." 

His name was quite something, strange to why a man like this would be running out in a dangerous city unarmed - and left out in the open to be thrown in danger. "Is it because the concept of people is different from indifferent people." "..do you say things like this normally?" "It's a joke." "I figured." The two shaping a conversation with one another, quirking a brow at the other's formal response. He'll have to get used to her 'jokes' they didn't seem to catch much of humor to swing by, trying to stand up once again - able to stand up normally. 'Finally, I can be free from this and start patrolling!' He thought, it'd seem evident for a role as a hero most would prefer to head out and do that shit. Repeat, it was just for the thrill of it? Or did he do it for any reason? 

"Wait. You aren't going out alone." Ferris said to the male, he jerked back from the words coming out of the mouth of the exact person 'Ferris' he didn't expect that she'll be helping him."You'd get killed out here, you'll need my help. Don't think a pair of muscles will help you." "This is my thing, I don't exactly know if you 'kill' you could accidentally do harm to the man." "Pppppssssh! Me? No. I'd make them bleed." He was going to be assisted by this person he just hardly knows, sigh, what kinda fucking life he has now - stuck with this walking joke with him. Makes work slightly difficult to do, aware, of this essence of death itself - he had experienced it before his own eyes. Shuffling forward to the distant, stopping on his tracks to look over a shoulder. "What are you doin--" A knife already had been pierced through the man's stomach, pushing it forward to tear the tissue off at ease . 

Hands opening up the torso, hands taking grasp on the intestines - his eyes widened at the sight of what horror this woman is doing. A long sausage-like organ being raised from her hands, her hands being covered in crimson once taking full grasp on it. Yanking it away from the man's body, blood sputtering upwards out of his body as it stained her pale complexion. "Don't think about it! He's still bleeding! He didn't even scream!" Her jokes to him, were rather sick or just plain morbid in its patterns to how she abused it. Skipping over to Yon, groaning like a motor-boat. This wasn't a part of his plan, spinning around with the intestine used a whip for fun - whirring it around herself. The stench flooding Yon's nostrils, it was quite unbearable for him to feel - like it was overpowering his senses of smell just at the moment of it being near him. 

"Can you throw that away? Please? It's intolerable." He politely asked, Ferris looked to her side to look at the intestine as she threw it to the side with a mere shrug. "Eh? I don't see how it's a bother. You really haven't killed, have you?" "I don't want to kill, it makes me just as low as the rest of the scoundrel in this world is." "It's quicker. Easier. How is that not easy to do?I'd make a morbid joke about that, except. It'd be just a playground of gore bags." "...what.. the.. hell is it with you and these morbid jokes?" "It's funny. If you get the idea of it's base." A facepalm landing across his face, he continued on ward - he didn't bother telling her that she's a mess of blood. It seemed like she's perfectly able to handle things on her side, while he seems to have a difficulty with this woman.. already.. stress, no, he shouldn't feel that feeling that makes humans pathetic at most times. 

"Say.... you look like you'll change yourself up. Like.. you need a catchy name." "X." "That's just the sign for murderers use when a kill is a kill!" "Do you expect me to think of any other name than X?" "Hm.. do you want to be a super-villain?" "No. I do not. I wouldn't want to." He tried, alright! He tried to think of a good name for himself, it was quite much played like a joke like it wasn't an effort to show. Still, Ferris seems to downgrade the mood between most of the things with her morbid jokes. How was he able to understand the concept of women when Ferris made it a challenge to understand them fully. It's all like a puzzle to him, he's not that smart but still able to put up a good fight. This is how it began for him, the super hero whom had teamed up with the super-villain... quite.. ironic. Actually, the two sides should.. be fighting but instead they get along?


	2. Thy is worthy?

"Don't - PUT THAT DOWN. FERRIS!" Ducking to avert the swinging blade, then once he was able to get around the woman. "C'MON! LET ME HANDLE IT!" Ferris barked, his hands taking a grasp of the weapon steering it away from the open and pointing it downwards. Then thrusting in inwards to the ground, then an elbow swung to his jaw. "Firstly, since when AM I ever going to let you handle that? You could kill someone with that." He placed a hand over his cheek, it was like impossible for her to pull it off of the ground. "Hey! How come you were able to pull it off?!" She used both of her hands to pull the sword - it has no clear affect. Like it was glued strictly to the bottom of the ground. 

"Pull it off! Please?" She tried to ask him politely, groaning bitterly under his breath. He shuffled towards the weapon, the woman's hands letting go of the weapon to let the man handle the sword part. His hands taking a grasp on the weapon, with ease the weapon itself had been yanked off of the ground as if it were like taking a piece of paper. "How in the-" "Only the worthiest shall wield thy weapon." "Did IT JUST TALK?" When its voice heard, the weapon shone at each word it perfectly say. "You.. Yon, are worthy. Do you accept me?" "Swords kill people, how would having a weapon serve me good?" Letting go of the weapon as he lets go of the weapon. It fallen to the ground, still it remained unscratched, not a single trace of rust remained on its base. 

"I want it!" "Those whom are unworthy of weapon, are prohibited from the power." Forming a shield around its being, Ferris leaping forward to the weapon. Being bounced right back to the male, quickly he turned to face the woman as he caught her in his arms. "FUCK YOU SWORD! UNWORTHY TO THIS!" Sticking the middle finger at it, he can only just silently watch the woman's mouth going wild. "Calm.Down." He tried to tell the woman to chill out, able to get herself to stand normally. "That weapon's magic!" "It would be dangerous in your hands." "Who? Me? I wouldn't accidentally stab someone more than forty seven times and laugh hysterically about it. " Her sense of humor was quite a morbid form of joking with him, he shuffled to the distant. 

"That was the joke!" Ferris followed behind the other, skipping like a child right beside him. Her footsteps tapping against the sidewalks, this has been quite a wild thing. "C'mon.. just laugh at one of my jokes." "I don't have a sense of humor, Ferris. And if I did have humor, I wouldn't crack a smile from jokes like that." "You're such a grump. I'd make a joke for you, except there wouldn't be anybody to laugh at them." "You really need education on 'jokes' ." Starting up another conversation, Yon had only continued walking but he stopped once taking a dreadful sight of something within his eyes. "What are you staring at? Yon?" Looming beside his arm, seeing quite a number of people - their bodies like skeletons. Mouths dried up, green oozing down their mouth - and it was quite difficult for them to move. 

"What happened?" He questioned, looking at the first man whom was coughing up green substances out of his mouth. "O...ou-" Gurgling substances visible in the man's mouth, spitting downwards a mouthful downwards to the ground. His entire whole being collapsing to the ground, Yon unable to do a thing to aid these poor folks. "So much for 'hero' bit, huh , Yon? From a medical point of view, these people were poisoned wait.. no Cholera. " A few fingers placed on her own chin, she might've been a super-villain herself but this is an awful sight to take in place. She was fine with plain murder, this sight made Yon want to find what caused this. "Cholera? What is that? Something that affected them?" "Yes. A disease that can be spread like a wild fire." "I'm surprised you're acting like this. " Keeping her distance maintained from the body, merely observing at the bodies - he questioned to these things he didn't know. He wasn't quite knowledgeable, but if this woman will tell him needed information he'll keep it in there. 

"Only by objects or food. Even water. Whoever did this." He figured that he should pay attention to the things that were resting right beside the people, facing to the woman - he didn't finish his sentence. It didn't need to be finished. Low gnarls of something- tapping on the shoulder of the male. "What could it be-- what is that thing?" It lunged outwards at the two, fingers outstretching towards its throat as he took a grasp on its animal based body. A tiger, taking it by the throat while she ran in forward to tackle the beast headstrong. The beast whacking off the woman off its body, turning to face itself to Yon. "Ferris!" "I'll be fine! Give me a moment." He ran forward to the creature, whacking a blow across his jaw. "Did you cause this?! MONSTER?" He demanded to find answers, if this creature was just going to bounce at them unnecessarily it could be what caused this horror. 

Ferris standing right behind the creature, tapping it by its back. Whipping around to face Ferris, throwing a punch across its jaw. Then X quickly placing his hands on the ground, then both of his legs rising off of the ground to kick it above the height of Ferris. Green substances crawling down the creature's mouth, it's eyes narrowed in the sight of the two. "That answered it, can I use its testicles as a jumping rope?" "That's not thinking straight. Ferris, it has the 'Cholera' not a fan of being dead right now isn't the idea I'm rooting for." She crossed a grin across her cheeks, but a frown once hearing his words made her just groan. "Then, we kill it! And skip all over its body." "N-O-K-I-L-L-I-N-G." Only getting a volley of the alphabet being spelled into the whole no killing policy. 

"That would be the easiest part, yet you don't do it." She continued onward to the other, it was able to topple on ferris. It opened its mouth wide enough to display its going to feast on Ferris, then Yon tackled on the beast's body. Both arms taking a firm grasp around its throat to strangle it. "Choke it to the death!" Cheering the male to do his business, it was quite difficult to think of his own form of fighting. Still Martial arts is still quite awhile to get good at, an elbow smashing against the being's skull. It was hard enough to create a concussion at the back of its skull, unable to keep on moving - Ferris rolled to the side. Hoping that she wasn't going to get crushed by the weight of the both of them, once sighing in relief. 

"We can just.. kill it where it stands, still breathing." "No." Watching the male being able to stand up normally, he told her 'no' that they shouldn't kill this creature. "Seriously? It killed them!" She used 'deductive reasoning' gesticulating to the carcasses of the people. "It makes me no better than it." He replied, it was quite difficult for her to get him to switch sides. End life, strive to be a better person for others - except he chose the hardship. Not killing, the two moving on to continue forward. So that's it? Walking away? Brushing it off his shoulders, should he have let the creature live? 

"Haven't you ever had the feeling of being watched?" "As in what do you mean by 'watched' ? There's nobody who would want to watch me." He responds, that was either a joke or her mind games. "I'm watching you." Snickering, funny, she thought it was quite funny to make a joke. "Die slowly." Her morbid joke didn't sound easing, not responding to her joke - he continuing forward. How is she still full of morbid jokes? Doesn't she run out of these horrific jokes? 

"Do I have to listen to your jokes?" "Yes. You must. It is the meaning of life. " "What is that supposed to mean?!" 

 

Hardly.. this is what people can call bonding. TO Yon, it wasn't easy - it was rough and it'd beat the shit out of him. Like this, it was like walking through a maze. His life, whirring with this girl. Strangely, he hadn't expected that he grown tolerance to her jokes without screaming.


	3. This isn't funny.

{ In Yon's House } 

"Okay.. you can tell that I'm lying? What are you going to do?" Folding her arms under her frames, sticking a tongue upwards at the taller male."Make you drink this." Outstretching to a liter bottle, yellow and greenish substances bubbling through the bottle. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" Pointing a finger to the object being drawn to her, flicking the lid off as it flooded her nostrils, its scent relieved her - drastically sour composed out of a huge number of sour fruits. "Drink it. " He demanded Ferris to listen to reason, taking the bottle away from the male as she kept it in her hands. She hoists it over her height, her lips compressing against the gap of the bottle. 

Substances pouring downwards into her throat, each gulp to intake the bottle's substances. Once she was done, tapping her forefinger against his shoulder to tell him that she's done. Surprised that she hadn't spat out or showed an expression of disgust. "What's the matter. Didn't expect that?" Her finger leaning forward to boop the male by his nose, he didn't know that she was able to do such things. "Didn't know that I have high tolerance to things like this?" She turned to face to the sink, skipping forward to it as she placed the object on the counter. He's quite brought into a speechless mind, still this woman tags along with him - being able to tolerate his moral on the whole 'no killing' part. 

 

"What.. was your life like? Before you chose this, 'Hero' bit?" "That? It was a cold world, all I remember is the pain - misery, the torture I've had for fifteen years. All the scoundrel had done to me was strip all what I've had, hope no - I wasn't going to be like them. So.. I chose to go by my moral in the no killing part." "Did you even have parents?" He explained his backstory once she asked him about it, he's normally fine with telling personal information between him and Ferris. Ferris lifted herself with two palms to sit on the counter, her legs swinging back and forth with a few taps against the cabinets beneath her heels. "It's... fuzzy..I think I did.." He tried to focus, thinking about it - all of his life it was put into only but torture around him. Hard to think, and when he was separated from his parents it happened at the moment he was born. Information itself seemed like it was scattered, deep in the mind of his he needs to unlock that information. For now.. he'll stick to what he does best, being the Hero. 

He placed a hand over his head, stressing from just trying to remember it Ferris' eyes widen at the being - sliding off of the counter as she went towards Yon. "You're not acting right? It's all a joke right? I can make a morbid joke again? The brain hurts round and round.Stress and anxiety! Stress and Anxiety!" Trying her best to comfort her friend, laughing nervously but after a few moments able to recuperate after being frazzled. "I'll be.. fine.. gn.. Trying to remember something, let's just focus on what's happening around us." "Right." His vision was blurry for a moment, then his eyes were able to regain its ability in seeing once more. "You need sleep, Yon." Her words finally adding the sense, leading the male to the couch. Laying on the couch, there he had laid on the couch. Crawling on the couch as she placed her behind against his torso, at her side to grasp on the television remote as she tapped her thumb against the red button. The tv flicking a grayish static, shortly creating digital images into its box shape. 

Colorful images animating beings within the television, humming to herself - side to side she swayed her head. While Yon should be resting for about an entire hour and he should be good to go, watching television while she silently continued to watch television. It'd take about an hour for her to watch the television, once she looked downwards to meet his eyes gazing at hers. "Really? Am I a sofa?" "Kinda." She slopes down to sit on the remaining space for her to sit, it was quite easier for her to choose him as a sofa much more space for her. He sat up, being able to move - it was quite fine the headache seems to have vanished. It didn't need any Vix to apply onto it? "You've been watching television?" "Happy tree friends." "Isn't that show drastically violent?" "It's funny." "In your eyes." "Hey! Just because I make morbid jokes doesn't mean I like watching things die in multiple ways possible." "That's oddly specific." "You really need me to add some humor to you." "I don't laugh at jokes that add a point of only darkness." 

"How long have I been asleep?" Finally he questioned about the time he had been asleep "An hour." Hearing her response made him feel quite relieved that there's a response given to him. "I'm good to go." Swinging his legs to the side of the couch, she pressed the red button on the television remote to turn off the box. Once it flashed a white spark, it had returned to its blackness in the screen. "What other wacky things are out there?" "It better not be some weird sci-fi bullshit." While he walked forward to the door, following behind the male as he grasped a hand on the knob as he twisted the door to open it. Once it opens up for the two, he shuffles forward to go to the main open. The light scorching above the two, it's going to take awhile to get used to the heat burning atop them. "What.. is that?" Once taking a sight of a billboard, it was showing a quite odd message written in it. 

"It's a - wait.. which are you referring to the bill board or all that scribbling on it?" "The scribbling." Until something like a pie thrown into the male's face and a water balloon taking impact on the woman's head. Only a volley of laughter was heard, the pie falling downwards to the ground as thick puddy substances remained on his face. His stern look to look at the ones ahead whom had a video cam, two of them - Ferris narrowed her eyes into the sight of the two beings. "Insult.. to injury." She lobbed her fist against her palm, cracking her knuckles - her hair soaking wet from the first water balloon then another bunch of water balloons above her pouring downwards at her hair. The bucket that had been used for the procedure had fallen downwards to the two, pushing Ferris to the side to help her avert this last part. 

The bucket falling downwards as it clatters against the sidewalks. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Yon dashing forward along side with Ferris, once he was close enough to the first one he smashed a palm downwards at the other's face. Something bouncing out of the other's belt, it was a punching glove extending upwards into the other's crotch. Walking to the side away from the other in a very agonized tone, it was a dick move. "You.. shot me in the dick...ugh..." For the prankster's live streaming, only a huge amount of laughter could be heard from the audience. Ferris using her finger tips to claw on the second one, then taking grasp on the being's throat as she threw in a knee kick into the other's torso. "What's the matter can't take a joke?" Said the one whom had harmed Yon by the crotch, turning to face the other - in an expression of aggression. 

He threw a punch underneath the being's jaw, a cracking noise heard - as the other's mouth began to form blood. He didn't kill him, it's just a cracking noise then tackling the other as he continued to mercilessly beat the crap out of the other. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" He exclaimed whilst Ferris had been kicking the other's body. Again and again, Yon is still going to need more practice in martial arts of his own. Blood staining the other, marks, bruises it stained the other - a bit of breath remained on the other. Able to still breath, Ferris turning to face where Yon had been up to. "Wasn't there the whole no 'kill' part?" "He's.. still alive.. I can hear his breathing." Ferris' eyes landing on the body of the prankster, it seemed like it was a bit much on someone whom only caused quite the prank but he ended up brutalizing his opponent. 

"C-couldn't you take.. a joke?" Said the other one, his voice quite wary from the beating he had gotten from Ferris. It seems like he's realizing something, yes he can't kill but he can brutalize his opponents. He still couldn't believe it, he done something to get it almost there - hesitant about ending the life of the man. He only was a prankster yet this is what he gave to him, oddly he never lived a life full of hope and enjoyment."I take the morbid jokes." He stated, clapping finally heard in his ears to see that it was Ferris that was in joy. Energetic, finally her jokes actually meant something to him! At least the jokes of hers actually have a perspective of reality itself.


	4. Monster, how should I feel?

{ The duo at a carnival } 

 

"What should we call ourselves? We've been together as a duo for a week already. " Clutching at the cone of the cotton candy, taking a bite out of the fluffy cloud of pink. Masticating the hunk down into softer substances, YonYon hadn't thought about that. He's been a hero for quite awhile, allocating his fingers adjacent to his chin. "That's a tough call for a name. Two of us?" "You can't even think of one?" While chewing into the hunk, her words were muffled from the pink. "Let me think, Ferris. It isn't easy, thinking about a certain thing I'm not to unequivocal to. Let's see... how about the Ferris Knuckle?" "Really? You add knuckle to my name?" "Ugh... fine. How about. The Deranged duo?" "You're fine with being called crazy then?" "What?! Okay fine. The---" The two canvassing about what name they should choose, something like a gun shot was heard ringing through the walkway ahead of them. Terminating their conversation first, Yon proceeds forward to move to the direction of the gun shot he had heard. Ferris will still need to finish her cotton candy, she'll wait right behind. 

 

In the time of walking to the gunshot, a bullet firing through his shoulder. It was dang fast, turning to face a harmed civilian. Bleeding on the torso, he scampers off to the wounded man. Helping the other up, placing a hand over his shoulder. "WHO DID THIS?!" He oppressively shouted out to the open, curling his free hand into a knuckle. Ferris ambles to the man whom had shouted out loud, once she had timely found Yon to where he is. "Where's the shooter? You were screaming at the top of your lungs." "He got away, I didn't get a glimpse of him. Whoever he is, he must've had this planned this one out." Leading the injured man to a safer spot and away from where the gun shot had been heard. "It's clean, it went through him. This should be consummated shortly." Picking through her pouch, selecting the needed materials for this man's wounded spot. 

 

{ After the procedure } 

 

Then someone leaping out of an carnival tent, it was a clown wielding a sword in its hands. "YOU RUINED IT!" The clown shouting at the top of his lungs, espousing for Ferris as he ran forward to the clown. "You're the shooter!" Closing up on the man, thrusting the sword forward - rambunctiously he thrusted his own palm towards the cruel hunk of metal. Deep it went through, kicking the enemy to the distant . His attention focused on the weapon impaled through his palm, then hand chopping the metal to tear its head off. Uprooting the metal off of his wrist, he focused onto where the man remained. Trudging to his location, his shadow creeping above the clown costumed man. "Easy! There big fella! I'm just an intern doing my job!" "Hurting innocent?! YOU THINK THAT'S A JOB?! I'll break your hands to make sure that there's nothing for you to aim with!" Cocking to the other, in this aggression to what this man had done - unforgivable! A monster! He clutched his fingers, crushing them in his grasp through his strength use. 

 

"AAAAH-" Screams, once the other had been flung off to the distant. "AND BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" Upsurging to the other, then his knees landing in the free gaps of the being's arms. "WAIT I--" Punching him on the face, vital fluids spitting upwards at Yon. This is happening again, becoming a part of his nature to brutalize his opponents - only the bruises, visible teeth lying on the walkway. The costume shredded, blood staining within his hands once more again. Only heaves of hardly any breath remained in the being's body, turning to face to where Ferris is as he scampered off to where the woman is again. It was like filling him with this privilege to do what he needs to do, he didn't kill or do an atrocity just keep it into this maintained self. "You did it again. Aren't heroes supposed to not do things like that? " Ferris' knowledge about heroes, most never would truly cause agonizing pain to their own enemies. No desire to wipe them off the face of the Earth. "A hero needs to be a lethal protector." 

 

A clown as an intern? He's seen plenty of things that define 'eccentric' within its context. "You finally see it like a villain!" "I'm not going to be influenced to being the villain, Ferris. Hero, I always will be, in my own eyes not the others." He's starting to get the picture, boxed within his mind of seeing himself as a hero. It's going to take three years of training, and this is a start for him to begin with. Imagining himself as a terrifying hero, breaking his enemies from head to toe until their point of continuing would terminate from committing crime again. This is what he needed to become, he lacked a costume however - it's going to take awhile for a costume to become visible into his hands. Ferris standing right beside the costumed male, compressing her back against his shoulder. She's shorter than he is, it didn't matter she didn't get insulted by YonYon for it. Snapping to her senses, reminiscing their conversation that was terminated ten minutes ago. "Hey!" "...I know. A name, correct? The Superior Duo!" "I like that." He chose the name 'superior' with all things oscillating in his mind. 

So the chosen name for their duo team is 'Superior Duo' that's what he chose. They weren't quite known by the cameras or government, only two figures shaping - except Ferris is the super-villain between them. He learned things a bit from her knowledge, during that week of the beginning of his life. With Ferris, he's grown intellect being build within his mind. SO for now, this is what he's got sticking around for him. 

{ Back at Yon's House. } 

{ In Finland } 

 

"No.. commander. There's no activities happening within Finland. It seems to be clean." Pressing against her communicator with a forefinger, her eyes staying at the radars detecting no signatures of any unusual activity. Facing the opposite side of the radar, adjacent her hands behind her waist as she continued off to go forward. Nothing seemed to be unusual, it looked normal - at least that's fine. Kicking open a door, she shuffled to the door as she opened it. 'Your scent's familiar.. Romeo. If I only could've been there for you, you wouldn't have turned out to what you're becoming.' Fishing through her pocket, taking out a phone - it was a picture of a family's child. The military had once went to a hospital to show care for children. She remembered seeing Yon-Yon when he still was a helpless child, remembering how young she was back then. Then swiping the image to the side, showing images of YonYon's brutalized foes..

Vital fluids stained in his hands, along side with a villain. 'I was a blinded fool, thinking that the child's parents would've still been there for the child. And this is all I get? I'm undone! I am a military soldier yet this is what I must carry on with myself? Having my life dedicated to training! Stopping acts of violence! I would've done anything for that child to live a better life! Is this the purpose.. I'll make up for amends. I must find the boy before-- wait.. I did research on him. It said Unknown hero. But.. do heroes truly do such terrifying things to their own enemies. He needs a guide, a helper. A guardian angel.' Stuffing the object away into her pocket, going through the locks of her hair. 'Military, I'll have to find him..' 

{ Back to YonYon } 

{ A few hours later }

Wearing a hoodie, long jeans, gloves, and mask it wasn't protection only his design. He needed something better than this piece of junk, hunkering at the edge of the building. "YON!" "--.. who in the hell are you supposed to be?" Questioning the woman, her appearance was quite difficult to remember. "Military soldier, I've come to tell you what you caused in Finland. Bru--" "DO NOT THREATEN ME! WOMAN!" Then he upsurges to the woman, his hand taking a grasp on her throat as her eyes widen from his sudden move. "Listen to me!" "To Military!? AS IF!" He rose his fist upwards at the other, then throwing it downwards at her - an elbow to shield herself from his attack. Then a knee to lunge into his torso, he felt the blow throbbing into his body. "GNH!" "Are you--" "RRRAAA!!!" Then he hurdles the woman off to the distant, it wasn't going to be easy getting through his head. He couldn't listen to reason, neither has he tried to accept what she tried to say. 

'I'll need a different approach this time.' Pressing a index against her wrist watch, it transports her back to her HQ. Needing to plan this one out, she didn't want to harm him - despite his aggressive nature standing in the way. 

"..You were saying something with a woman?" Ferris tapping against his shoulder, turning to face the ally of his. "She knew my name.. what the fuck is happening?" "Strange.. What did she try to tell you?" "She was going to arrest me for what I've done. I'll make sure she won't attempt such acts towards me."


End file.
